Without him There
by Amelia-Anyway
Summary: It had to be hard for Pollux, son of Dionysus to be able to live without his twin brother Castor. As the war comes to a close it gives Pollux more time to think and dwell on how alone he thinks he is. With the help of Miranda, daughter of Demeter will Pollux be able to see past his loss and learn what life is like again?


_Pollux One-Shot_

Pollux hated everyday. After his brother died, he found no reason to continue. He felt alone and he didn't know who he was any more. Everything was weird, he felt like Castor was just visiting one of his friends from school again. And that later he was going to come back and everything was going to be okay. He knew that when ever he looked into a mirror he would see his brother and that his father saw that too. He didn't want to talk to his dad about it, he felt awkward and he knew his dad was still in shock about it himself. No sense talking to him, every conversation felt like a dead end.

Castor was one of his only friends. He didn't find many other people who would spend as much time with him as he thought he and his brother would. Percy Jackson had spoken some kind words to him, no doubt because he was the "hero" and it seemed right. Annabeth had spent many days with him in the strawberry fields, talking about how much she loved the smell of strawberries. Everything to keep his mind off the world around him. He had friends in Demeter Cabin, but he didn't see much point in talking to them about everything he felt, even though they were very nice to him. They still invited him to the fields to mess around with the plants, but he always said no.

* * *

"Pollux, please come out!" Miranda knocks on them door of Dionysus cabin. "You've been in there for 3 days, I missed you at meals and everyone thought you got lost in the woods."

"I'm not in the mood, Miranda. Just leave me alone."

"Well, whatever. I'm coming in. No matter if you want me to or not." Miranda replied as she nearly knocked down the door to Cabin 12.

Pollux nearly jumped off the top bunk onto the ground when he found Miranda standing in his doorway. He'd have sworn he twined vines around the knob to stop it from opening. She seemed mad about something and he really didn't want to be around another person who was having a bad day. Everyday was a bad day for him and he didn't think he could find a reason to make her day better. "What do you want, I already told Chiron I'm not in the mood to be around everybody."

"I'm just worried about you….. and none of the strawberries are growing like they used to. I think they miss you…."

"Surrre….. Well. The strawberries are just going to have to be crap, because I'm not coming out." Pollux says as he jumps off the top of the bed and stands closer to Miranda.

"Please, I'm so worried about you. Can you please come out for a walk with me at least. This one thing and I'll tell the entire Demeter cabin to leave you alone." She pleaded. "Please!"

"Miranda-"

"PLEASE!"

"Fine, I haven't been out for more than a shower or bathroom break since last Thursday." He says as he puts his converse on."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Why did you want me outside again?" Pollux says as they walk down one of the beaten paths through the woods.

"I wanted to show you the beauty of life again. You seem like you no longer remember life." Miranda stutters as she kicks around a stone.

" I remember life and I remember death.

But I also remember rebirth."

"Is that what Castor picked...?" Miranda asks quietly.

"Yes, Nico came to me and told me last Thursday. I will never be able to see him again." Pollux cries and falls to the ground. "He's gone for good now, I had the idea of being able to see him again. To be able to share an afterlife with him."

Miranda quickly drops beside him. " I'm so sorry..."

"What ever... It was his choice..." Pollux muffles through his hands. "He chose to be reborn. To never be able to see me again..."

"Castor was really into helping things grow... He might have wanted the chance to let someone else's life continue." Miranda says hugging Pollux tight. "He never let us give up on a flower, even if we couldn't get our powers to help it. He'd always take it and give it just what it needed. And it always grew to be beautiful. He wants to make sure he had the chance to help shape at least two beautiful people: you and who ever he ends up with."

"Miranda... I'm so... Sorry." Pollux says as a new flood of tears fall.

"Don't be, I think the grass has had enough watering today."

"Do you ever think I'll find him again?"

"I don't ever think you lost him."

* * *

The strawberry fields became a place not only for birth as new, beautiful and yummy strawberries popped up everywhere. But a place for Pollux to sit around and remember all the things he and his brother had done. When he thought of his brother the strawberries grew like crazy and Pollux learned that forgiving his brother wasn't as hard as he thought. For his brother was right beside him always.

"POLLUX! POLLUX!" Miranda yells as she frantically searches for Pollux throughout the strawberry vines.

"What..? Huh? Miranda?"

"Pollux! I found you..."

Sorry just fell asleep I guess... What's the problem?" Pollux asks groggily

"There's someone here I want you to meet..." Miranda says as she pulls him off the ground and begins to run/ drag him out if the field.

"Slowwww Downn!" "You're going to kill me!"

"You have to meet him... " she yells as they finally stop outside of the Big House."

"You brought me here to see the Big Houses Easter decorations?" Pollux asks as he points out the lush green grass and chocolate rabbits that have taken over the house.

"No... To meet him." She points to a small boy with shaggy blond hair. "Pollux meet Louis, son of Demeter... I think you'll have a lot to talk about."

With one look he knew... That had to be Castor... He could feel it. Something was telling him that, that small boy who couldn't be more than seven was his brother. There was an aura to him... And it hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Welcome Louis, I'm Pollux, I can't wait to get to know you."


End file.
